Episode 9337 (26th December 2017)
Plot Peter and Carla bump into each other and exchange awkward pleasantries. Roy calls Yasmeen who informs him that Carla is back. Billy has had an operation on his pelvis. Eileen is certain that the Barlows know more than they're letting on. Toyah returns from visiting Janice. Peter doesn't tell her about Billy or Carla. Rosie finds a letter for Billy from Todd in the solicitor's office. Adam takes it from her and reads it. He discovers that Todd knew the truth about Susan's death and is staying away until things die down to keep Summer out of harm's way. Jess Heywood gives Craig an application form to officially join the police and urges him to put his name forward. Roy cuts his holiday short to see Carla before she returns to Devon. Billy wakes up and is distressed to learn from Eileen that Todd has disappeared with Summer. He receives a visit from Ken who offers him a deal: the Barlows will keep the truth about Susan to themselves if he tells anyone who asks that he fell off the cliff. Adam burns Todd's letter. Carla buys the kebab shop flat to give Aidan somewhere to live. She senses friction between Michelle and Kate and hears from Michelle that Kate and Rana are having an affair. Maria notices that Carla isn't drinking and wonders if she's pregnant. Billy starts bleeding internally and goes into shock. Adam thinks Ken has been too lenient on Billy and accuses him of putting Peter before Susan. Nevertheless, he agrees to lay the matter to rest. Alya is annoyed to discover she's being left out of another Showcase meeting. Adam starts taking painkillers with whisky and ends up slumped on the floor in the shop flat. Daniel finds him semi-conscious and makes him throw up. Tracy discovers that Steve has left the front door open and Eccles has got loose. Adam refuses to see a doctor. Ken stays in the flat to look after him. Carla offers herself as a confidante to Kate. Kate realises Michelle has been talking about her and tells Carla about Michelle robbing the bistro. Luke demands that Aidan stick up for Alya with Showcase as they're meant to be partners. Bethany recoils when Craig puts his hand on her knee in the Rovers. Carla hears Michelle's reasons for robbing the bistro and understands. Steve and Tracy kiss while searching for Eccles. Adam admits to Ken that he thinks about his mum all the time and has considered ending it before to be back with her. He's always blamed himself for her death as she was running away to protect him. Ken lets Adam decide Billy's fate but asks him to consider the consequences to Peter if he was to report Billy to the police. Tracy discovers that Eccles never went missing and it was all a ploy by Amy to make her mad at Steve. Amy is disappointed that her plan backfired and they've decided to make a go of it. Craig offers to just be friends with Bethany if that's what she wants. She tells him she just needs time. Leanne gives Steve and Tracy a week and refuses to let Tracy near Oliver. Toyah hears from Aidan that Carla is back. Aidan gets Showcase to change their minds and tells Alya she can attend the meeting. Roy arrives home. Carla asks him not to tell anyone her secret. Adam calls on Billy and promises to look after him now that Todd has done a runner. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Doctor - Emma Bowe Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Lansbury Ward and corridor Notes *This hour-long episode was commissioned as two half-hour episodes, with production codes P694/9337 and P694/9338. It was transmitted at 9.00pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen keeps vigil over a comatose Billy, unaware as to the cause of his accident and worried about a missing Todd; Daniel finds Adam semi-conscious having taken painkillers with whisky, Carla begs Roy not to reveal her secret; and Amy and Simon agree that Steve and Tracy should never get back together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes